Invisible
by sutorobeiri
Summary: Because Futaba is invisible in Kou's sight. [ Drabble/Short fic! Pertama kali bikin drabble KouTaba, semoga suka. ]


**Pertama kali bikin ff dengan cast dari anime. Coba-coba bikin drabble. Mungkin jadinya absurd—kurang ngefeel—inilah—itulah—apalah—entahlah =_=**

 **Ide datang entah darimana karna semaleman browsing "songs about unrequited love" dan ngedownload-in lagu-lagu lama Taylor Swift—well btw she's my fav.**

 **Just try to enjoy!**

 **Cast: Futaba Yoshioka, Mabuchi Kou, Narumi Yui, Makita Yuuri from Ao Haru Ride (Blue Spring Ride)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: AU! About Unrequited Love, Gloomy or else you'd call it with lah.**

 **Song: Disarankan mendengar lagu ini selama membaca :v ini lagu dua bagus kok btw. Recommended.**

 **Taylor Swift** **– Invisible**

 **Taylor Swift – Teardrops On My Guitar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _If only I wasn't invisible in your sight."_

 _Futaba Yoshioka._

.

.

.

Terkadang, kau mencintai seseorang tanpa sadar. Yang kau ketahui hanyalah dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kau lihat, satu-satunya yang kau cari didalam sebuah kerumunan, dan menjadi orang yang sering kau cari. Perasaan itu timbul tanpa sadar. Seakan-akan terbangun dari tidur dengan perasaan yang membuncah saat visualmu menangkap sosoknya, bertatapan mata ataupun berbicara.

Dan saat kau menyadari perasaan itu, kau baru tahu kau terjatuh terlalu dalam.

Kenapa? Karena aku merasakannya.

Aku, Futaba Yoshioka, yang baru menyadari telah jatuh pada Mabuchi Kou.

.

.

.

 _Why is love so blind?_

Hanya kau yang ada dalam visualku. Sosokmu adalah hal pertama yang sangat ingin kulihat setiap waktu. Mungkin ini terdengar klise, meskipun dalam kerumunan pun aku dapat menemukanmu dengan mudah. Sekecil apapun dirimu dalam kerumunan, bagiku, kau yang paling bersinar diantara semuanya.

Karena kau membutakanku, Mabuchi Kou. Semenjak pertemuan kita yang bahkan tidak disengaja.

Kau ingat saat pertama kita bertemu? Aku yang ceroboh, lupa membawa dompet saat pergi ke toko. Dan kau, bagaikan malaikat penyelamat, membayar barang belanjaanku dan bahkan menolak uang yang aku berikan untuk mengganti uangmu. Padahal aku sudah menolak kebaikanmu, tapi kau bersikeras dan malah memintaku untuk tidak usah mengembalikan uang itu.

Kau justru tersenyum manis padaku.

Senyum yang meluluhkan hatiku.

.

.

.

 _Why am I in love alone?_

Aku tahu hatimu bukan untukku. Mereka bilang, kau menyukai seseorang. Narumi Yui, gadis di kelasmu yang populer itu. Dia menyukaimu, Kou. Aku bisa melihat binar di matanya saat kalian berbicara dan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya saat kalian bersama. Aku bisa melihat itu semua dengan jelas.

Apa kau bahkan mengetahui bahwa dia menyukaimu?

Apa kau juga menyukai Narumi Yui, Kou?

Apa kau ingin bersamanya?

Jika saja kau mengetahui bahwa ada seorang gadis yang mengamatimu dari jauh. Gadis yang mencintaimu, tanpa kau cintai.

.

.

.

 _Because I'm invisible._

Aku mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa memilikimu, Kou. Aku mengerti hal itu. Bahkan saat aku menyadari aku telah jatuh hati padamu. Aku tahu perasaan ini salah. Tapi ini semua terjadi begitu saja, timbul tanpa aku sadari. Dan aku mulai mencintaimu dalam diam.

Siapakah aku dimatamu?

Tentu saja aku luput dari penglihatanmu. Bagimu, aku transparan. Kau bahkan tak mengenalku. Kau, yang sangat populer di sekolah, tentu saja tak akan mengenalku yang hanya murid biasa dan tak populer ini.

Aku, sampai kapanpun. Tak akan bisa memilikimu.

.

.

.

.

"Futaba- _chan_ , maaf aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu. Dan kau harus sendirian membawa buku sebanyak ini ke ruang guru." Yuuri menepuk pundakku dengan tatapan khawatir. Kami mendapat tugas mengembalikan buku teks ke ruang guru, tetapi Yuuri harus segera pulang sekarang karena telepon dari ibunya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Aku bisa membawanya, lagipula kau harus segera pulang." Yuuri kembali menepuk pundakku.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Futaba- _chan_."

Sepeninggal Yuuri, aku merapikan buku-buku yang harus kubawa. Jumlahnya sekitar 20 buku dengan ketebalan yang terbilang cukup banyak dan berat jika kubawa sendiri. Tidak apalah. Daripada memaksa Yuuri tinggal.

"Mau kubantu?"

Demi mendengar suara Kou yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana, aku menoleh dan terkesiap.

Kou, yang entah bagaimana, berada didepanku.

Benar-benar didepanku dengan senyum yang tak pernah aku lupakan semenjak pertama bertemu.

Kou…

Aku mencintaimu.

( **END** )

 **Udah. Nggak ngerti lagi. Ngetik sejam, berulang kali ngehapus beberapa paragraf, sampai menunda makan siang juga =_=)/ yang pasti ini gantung banget ya T_T**

 **Well, karena baru pertama, hasilnya pasti gak memuaskan, saya tahu itu.**

 **I'll try to improve! :D**

 **Anyway, review? XD**


End file.
